


A Lazy Kiss

by cozywilde



Series: Smoochtober [24]
Category: Flight Rising
Genre: Body Paint, M/M, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 20:10:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21167180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cozywilde/pseuds/cozywilde
Summary: Taurik finds it very relaxing to watch Vahzen work, especially when he's the canvas.





	A Lazy Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> [Taurik](https://toyhou.se/3163849.taurik), a lovely dancer who is only confident while he performs  
[Vahzen](https://toyhou.se/3169320.vahzen), an eccentric artist who can only speak truth and can detect any lie

“Taurik? Are you still with me?” 

Taurik’s head jerks up, and he blinks. “What? Mmhmm, yep!” 

Vahzen gives him a deeply unimpressed look. “That didn’t sound quite truthful, Taurik.” 

Wincing, Taurik apologizes. Vahzen looks mollified, which makes sense; he  _ is  _ sorry. 

“I’m just a little sleepy, I suppose,” Taurik explains, as Vahzen resumes his work - dipping his finger in a blot of bright paint, then daubing a swirling line on Taurik’s chest. His shoulders and arms are already covered - intricate swirls and dots of pink, edges traced in warm gold or soft lavender. “It’s so relaxing, watching you work.” 

“You can nap if you’d like. Oh, as long as you can stay sitting up,” Vahzen muses. He dabs a bit of gold in the middle of the swirl he’s drawn. 

“I don’t think I can do that,” Taurik says, rueful. Instead, he falls quiet, watching Vahzen. His bright turquoise eyes narrow with concentration one moment, then go dreamy and distant as he imagines his next stroke. He manages to time each sweep of his fingertips with the rise and fall of Taurik’s breaths, effortless. 

The lines trail further down Taurik’s chest, and he shivers as the cool wetness of paint reaches his belly. Vahzen notices.

“Sensitive there?” he asks, and it would almost be casual if not for the upturn at the corner of his mouth. 

Taurik flushes, but there’s no use pretending with Vahzen. “Yeah.” 

“Don’t worry, I won’t be tickling you… not today, anyway,” Vahzen says. He keeps his word, of course, careful not to trail his fingers too lightly. The firm strokes are almost like a massage, drawing long curving lines across his belly, over towards his hip. Vahzen has to lean in to reach around his side, smiling as he and Taurik blinks at him. 

“Can’t you see? You’re not even looking,” Taurik murmurs, tipping his head towards his side. He’s halfway drowsing again, lost in the bright blue-green of Vahzen’s eyes - which are focused on him, not the swirl he’s painting on Taurik’s hip. 

“Why would I look at that when I can look at you?” Vahzen says frankly. At Taurik’s no-doubt awestruck expression - it’s still so odd to have someone look at him that way, like he’s precious, like he’s  _ worth _ looking at when he’s not on stage - Vahzen smiles, and leans in to kiss him. It’s soft, sweet; Vahzen always kisses so deliberately, like he can’t imagine anything but being fully present in the moment. 

Taurik gives up the battle he’s been fighting since Vahzen started painting and lets his eyes fall shut, savoring the slow glide of their lips. Vahzen’s tongue drags over his bottom lip, as careful as his fingers drawing lines of paint. 

“Mmm,” Taurik purrs, delighted, and sways toward Vahzen. To his surprise, Vahzen breathes in sharply, his hand coming up to press against Taurik’s chest and hold him back. Taurik can’t stop his soft whine at being denied, but then he yelps in sudden realization. “Oh no, I’m so sorry!”

Vahzen blinks, looking down at Taurik’s chest, and his steadying hand smearing the paint there. When he pulls it back, there’s a bright pink handprint skewed across his careful lines, fingertips all different colors from his palette. Then, for some reason, he grins. 

“Don’t be sorry, this is so much better - the authenticity!” Vahzen gushes. “A true expression of artistry the two of us made together!” 

“...You’re not upset?” Taurik says tentatively. 

“Oh no, I’m delighted,” Vahzen says, and Taurik breathes a long sigh of relief. “In fact, this gives me some ideas… if you’re still willing to be my canvas?” 

Taurik smiles, soft and self-deprecating. “If you don’t mind me falling asleep at inopportune moments.” 

“Taurik,” Vahzen says, suddenly serious. “If everything went perfectly all the time, there would be no chance for creativity at all. Of course I want you, and all the perfectly imperfect moments we can share together.” 

Taurik’s hug definitely smears the paint, but he’s pretty sure Vahzen doesn’t mind. 


End file.
